Various types of handles, supports, bases, and stands devised for attachment to uphold a peripheral device are known in the prior art. Most are passive devices, devised merely to attach to the peripheral device and enable readier grasping and portage of the peripheral device by a user. Such devices typically include a protuberence of some kind readily secured to the rear side of the peripheral device and are often devised of polymer, inexpensive to produce and retail.
Most are not particularly configured for ergonomic graspability or tactility when wielding a peripheral device, nor enable single-handed operation of the peripheral device to which they are attached.
What is needed is an ergonomically configured handle apparatus for peripheral device that is ergomoinically configured for single-handed wielding of an attached peripheral device, said apparatus connectable in Near Field Communication with said attached peripheral device for single-handed operation thereof. A thenar contact portion and a digital contact portion is provided, devised for ergonomic engagement against the thenar, thumb, the distal palmer, and fingers of a user, whereby said user may comfortable wield the attached peripheral device in one hand. A tactile cursor control, disposed upon the apparatus in a position suitable for engagement and control by at least one digit of the user, further enables single-handed operation of the attached peripheral while grasping the apparatus.